Heureuses retrouvailles
by Ellanather
Summary: L'auberge du Monde, une tablée d'ancien compagnon, deux marchombres accompagné d'un Thul à une table voisine et l'arrivée d'une famille plutôt typique !


Salut à tous ! Un long moment avant d'écrire une nouvelle fic ... En plus j'ai changé d'univers ! Ma première fic sur le monde de Pierre Bottero : et c'est un plaisir puisque c'est lui qui a écrit mes livres préférés ! ^^

Bon j'ai changé un petit truc pour que cette scène de retrouvailles est lieu : Jilano n'est pas mort (pour des raisons pratiques puisque sinon il ne pourrait pas découvrir les changements qui ont bouleversés Ellana !)

* * *

Dans l'auberge la plus connue de Gwendalavir, des citoyens pas comme les autres partageaient un bon repas préparé par Aoro : le bonheur !

À cette joyeuse tablée ce trouvaient les vaillants questeurs : le valeureux Bjorn buvait allègrement en partageant ses dernières aventures avec Salim, nouveau chef de la guilde des marchombres. Celui qui avait réussi a changé l'opinion publique : aujourd'hui la guilde était considérée comme bienfaitrice et indispensable. Les marchombres comme Riburn Alquin avaient été banni de l'ordre. Salim avait déclaré lors d'une réunion somme toute banale de la guilde : "Vous vous rendez compte quand même que vous avez devant vous le pire spécimen que la terre est jamais portée ? Riburn est un mouton, qui ne vit que pour suivre, imiter et paressé : c'est grâce à des spécimens comme celui-là que la guilde est SI appréciée ! Demandez-lui ! Riburn qu'est-ce que tu faisais hier ? Il volait surement une pauvre sans abris ! Et avant hier ? C'était au tour d'un vieux commerçant aveugle et sourd ! Ce qu'il fera ce soir après avoir présidé ce conseil ? Je ne pense pas qu'il le sait lui-même : il commencera donc sûrement par errer pendant quelques heures avant d'exercer une de ses autres passions : le voyeurisme ! Voilà ce que vous avez nommé chef de guilde ! C'est affligeant !" Il s'était rassis tranquillement comme si de rien n'était. Les marchombres qui se posaient quand même quelques questions, et ceux qui avaient déjà exprimé leur dégoût face à leur chef, se levèrent et lentement la doyenne ordonna à deux d'entre eux d'emmener dans une cellule le paria : le prochain chef devrait décider de son sort mais avant tout ce nouveau chef devait être nommé : toute l'assemblée n'avait qu'un nom à la bouche : Salim. Deux hommes très connus dans le métier se levèrent et d'une même voix ils annoncèrent ce que tous pensaient : "Salim Condo est désormais notre guide !" Ils se retournèrent vers lui et lui sourirent. Salim éberlué observait les deux hommes qu'il estimait le plus, après son maître. Jilano Alhuïn et Sayanel Lyyant faisaient toujours preuve d'une grande théâtralité spontanée et synchronisée très impressionnante ! Il se leva et avec un grand sourire alla s'assoir à sa nouvelle place.

Et aujourd'hui il était entouré de ses plus proches amis : Bjorn qui ne cessait de déblatérer des histoires rocambolesque, le discret mais fidèle rêveur Artis Valpierre, Maniel qui essayait d'entamer une conversation avec Siam qui ne cessait de jeter des regards à la table sa côté et sa fiancée Ewilan, qui était Devenue l'idole de toute la jeunesse gwendalavirienne : quelle beauté !

Enfaite tout bien réfléchi il manquait bien quelques personnes : une famille pour être plus précis. Effectivement Ellana, Edwin et leur fils Destan n'étaient pas présent. Ce qui était exceptionnel avec eux c'est qu'on ne savait jamais où ils étaient, ce qu'ils faisaient où s'ils viendraient. Même Siam ignorait ce que devenait son frère : il lui avait laissé le trône de Seigneur de la citadelle pour privilégier sa liberté : sa compagne avait visiblement eu de l'effet sur lui !

Mais la en ce moment Siam avait un autre genre de petit problème : elle était hypnotisé par un Thul, assis à la table d'à côté avec deux marchombres, que Salim semblait connaître : en même temps Salim avaient développé tout un réseau de connaissance ! Visiblement ces deux-là étaient de ses amis proches : Jilano et Sayanel si elle avait bien compris. Il faut dire qu'elle n'était pas dans des conditions très favorables à l'écoute : scotchée aux lèvres du beau Thul qui n'avait soit dit en passant pas dit un mot...

Les conversations allaient bon train et à minuit la plupart des clients étaient encore attablés, commandant bière, vin bleu ou petits gâteaux selon leur envie. Aoro était ravie une soirée comme ça non seulement lui rapportait beaucoup mais en plus il y régnait une euphorie extraordinaire.

Alors lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour accueillir trois nouveaux clients potentiels, il les accueillit avec chaleur. Malgré tout il fut quand même étonné par l'embrassade amicale qu'il reçut de la jeune femme.

"Aoro c'est insupportable ! À chaque fois que je viens tu fais semblant de ne pas me reconnaître. Le fait que je ne passe pas régulièrement ne devrait pas altérer ton attention !" Ellana le regardait affectueusement, le sourire aux lèvres. Destan et Edwin la tirèrent en arrière et saluèrent proprement Aoro en grognant sur la théâtralité d'Ellana.

"La mise en valeur les garçons ! La mise en valeur !"

Salim s'était levé d'une flèche et avait essayé d'assener un cou léger à Ellana il s'était retrouvé par terre en moins de temps qu'il ne fait pour le dire, hilare.

"Bon j'imagine que je n'ai pas encore fait assez de progrès ... C'est embêtant !"

"C'est plutôt affligeant" lui répondit Ellana.

"Maman !" Destan intervenait outré "A genoux devant notre guide !"

Ils éclatements tous de rire. Même les clients lambda avaient saisis l'humour contenu dans les beaux yeux du jeune Destan.

Bjorn le premier fit remarquer avec un certain sérieux "Et sinon nous on est là et on est aussi sympa !"

Ewilan pouffa et s'exclama "Faites pas attention ! Je crois qu'en plus d'avoir bu, ce brave chevalier est jaloux !"

"Je ne te permet pas !"

Toutes la salle s'esclaffa une deuxième fois et les anciens compagnons s'étreignirent et s'embrassèrent très heureux de se retrouver après plusieurs années d'éloignement. Les remarques sur la croissance et la beauté de Destan firent leurs apparitions rapidement suivie d'une raillerie d'Edwin sur l'âge de sa mère. Ellana le toisa froidement, puis avec un air outragé elle fit une légère allusion à une endurance d'un certain frontalier qui n'était plus aussi importante qu'avant. Ce qui provoqua l'hilarité générale.

Après quelques verres et ripailles en tout genre, les conversations allaient toujours d'un bon train.

Ellana observait Siam et son Thul et elle décida d'agir : elle se leva et sous les yeux perplexes de Siam elle chuchota quelques mots a l'oreille du Thul. Celui-ci fronça d'abord les sourcils puis sourit et enfin il leva les yeux vers Siam et appela le serveur. Aoro, qui discutait avec Artis de la cuisson des lardons, se leva et pris la commande.

"Une bière thule pour la jeune frontalière !"

Aoro acquiesça étonné : du jamais vu ! Un Thul qui paye un verre à un frontalier !

"Aoro ne fait pas cette tête !"

"Mais Ellana ! C'est ... C'est ..."

"Bon c'est décidé ! La prochaine fois que je passe je te ramène des lunettes ou une loupe parce que depuis que je suis entrée ici Siam a du lever les yeux de son Thul pas plus de 30 secondes ! Alors fait pas l'étonné !"

Une demi-heure après le Thul et Siam était partie se promener au bord du lac. Salim avait invité les deux marchombres a la table des joyeux lurons. Mais Ellana n'avait toujours pas réagit : pourtant le plus vieux des deux ne l'avait pas quitté du regard.

Ce fut Bjorn qui le fit remarquer à Edwin.

"Ça va pas trop jaloux ?"

"Moi ? Et pourquoi donc ? La jalousie est l'un des sentiments les plus laids de ce monde : si j'en éprouverai aujourd'hui je ne me serai jamais lié à Ellana Caldin ! Ce n'est pas un homme qui visiblement est intéressé par elle qui va le mettre dans tous mes états ! Elle passe la majeure partie de son temps avec des gens que je ne connais pas, c'est certain qu'il doit y avoir des intéressés. Mais je lui fais confiance, comme elle me fait confiance."

Ellana lui chuchota trois mots à l'oreille et ils s'embrassèrent.

Jilano s'étouffa avec son vin. Lorsqu'Ellana était entrée avec Edwin et Destan, il avait pensé d'abord à une famille mais il s'était fait la réflexion qu'il était très peu probable qu'Ellana soit avec quelqu'un et qu'elle ait un fils. Il en avait donc conclu que le jeune était son élève et que tous les duc avaient croisé Edwin en chemin.

Mais après les preuves de complicité et d'amour qu'il venait de voir. Il ne pouvait qu'être étonné et heureux pour son élève.

Élève qui s'était levée et qui lui présentait sa main. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

"Oui ?"

"On ne dit plus bonjour ? Vous me décevez !"

Et là ce fut au tour des autres de s'étouffer : Ellana venait de vouvoyer un homme ! Alors qu'elle ne gratifiait pas même l'empereur d'un salut, elle s'était agenouillée devant cet homme.

"Je vois ... Tu ne perdras donc jamais cette foutu habitude !"

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi je la perdrais !"

"Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué ... Ces deux-là ceux connaissent ! Et depuis longtemps !"

"Et comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué Sayanel ne peux pas rester cinq minutes sans se mettre en valeur !" Jilano et Ellana avait réagi en même temps : même mots, même expression, même gestuelle ...

"Waouh !" Même Salim était impressionné : il avait calqué ses mouvements sur Ellana lors de son apprentissage mais ce qu'il avait devant lui était plus fort, une symbiose complète !

Jilano et Ellana s'étaient relevés et s'étaient mis en position. Un combat spectaculaire eut lieu : pendant longtemps aucun des deux ne prit l'avantage. Jusqu'à ce que Sayanel passe entre les deux avec une bouteille de vin bleu en disant "Je vous conseille de les laisser : ça peut durer longtemps !"

"Oh ! Ça m'étonnerai qu'elle batte son record avec Edwin !"

"Et on peut savoir quel est ce record ?"

"Bien sûr, Bjorn : 16 jours 5 heures 38 minutes ..."

"Destan !..." Edwin regardait affectueusement son fils tout en observant sa compagne. Ainsi elle avait eu comme maître l'illustre Jilano Alhuïn !

Le combat se finit assez rapidement. Aucun gagnant mais des mines réjouit :

"Maître je vous présente mon compagnon Edwin et mon fils Destan !"

"Enchanté Jilano Alhuïn, j'ai eu l'honneur de supporter Ellana pendant 3 ans !"

"Supporter, supporter ... C'est plutôt moi qui est dû subir vos incessantes manies !"

"Ravi de vous rencontrer !"

La soirée se finit dans la bonne humeur, et à 4 heures du matin tous allèrent se coucher, après avoir charrié Siam et Radon (le jeune Thul) qui essayaient de rentrer en catimini pensant que tout le monde était couché : des feuilles plein les cheveux et les yeux pleins de promesses.

* * *

Voilà ! Bon je ne suis pas vraiment emballée par la fin mais bon : j'espère que ça vous a plu ! :)


End file.
